


Fragments of the Heavens and the stars

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So Latart has a really cool AU and I wanted to splash in their pool. And then I looked up name meanings and came up with a Godly spin on the AU (Lat, take as much of this as you want). If it disappears, Latart said take it down. If I get more inspiration/requests, it will become a series.





	Fragments of the Heavens and the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903/gifts).



> http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names  
> Celine (alternatively, Selene): Heaven, sky, moon  
> Barrett: bear power  
> Elliot (alternatively Elijah): Jehovah is god  
> Neil: Champion, victorious, conqueror of the people  
> Woolf: Wolf  
> Gretchen: Pearl  
> Tsuyoshi (Hunk ‘Tsuyoshi’ Garrett, Hunk was named for Seidou Garrett from Beast King Golion): general masculine name  
> Jesper: Jasperstone  
> Erickson: Erick’s son  
> Danilo: God is my judge  
> Medina: City of Mohammed  
> Wesley: From the West meadow  
> Moore: Moor  
> Alexander: Defender of man

Gretchen eyed her co-worker. Elliot Woolf was a whole lot of delicious- black hair, blue eyes and a trim physique- and she wanted a bite. Unfortunately, he’d been even busier than usual lately, always on the phone, mouth puckered in a frown.

Man alive, but even his frowns were sexy.

Lost in a day dream of kissing those semi-full lips, she jerked when he answered his cell with a snapped

“What?” Everyone, including Elliot’s younger brother Neil, swiveled to listen as the usually even-keeled elder Woolf snarled

“Fucking hells, Wes! Get-” he was cut off, his expression rapidly clearing as the person on the other end told him what he wanted to hear. Exhaling, he thanked the person he was talking to and hung up, scowling as he jerked some paperwork into his reach.

Elliots’ black mood continued for the rest of the day, but he returned the next day refreshed. Although it gave her the push to ask him out again, Gretchen never got the chance.

A striking blond man escorted an athletic pale blonde woman through the premises, his neat suit and button down and her day dress giving the appearance of them being put together. If you looked closer, the man’s eyes were sad, his mouth set in in a moody expression. The girl- she couldn’t have been much over eighteen- had hair trailing just past her shoulders, and faint, concealed bags under her eyes. When they stepped through the doorway to the maze of cubicles, Neil noticed them first. His mumble of

“Celine?” Caught his brother’s attention, and Gretchen’s. She looked up in time to see the expression of near rapture on Elliot’s face as he breathed

“Celine.” Rising quickly and hurrying to loosely embrace her. She exhaled, murmuring tiredly

“Elliot.” The blond man (which Neil recognized as Jesper Erickson, as did Gretchen) spoke in a low pitch to the man rubbing Celine’s back. She was obviously fighting sleep even as she leaned into Elliot, sleepy brown eyes upturned when asked Erickson about driving her home.

Over the sound of her blood thundering in her ears, Gretchen considered how like her namesake this ‘Celine’ was. She was pretty enough to be a goddess, sure, and Elliot (or, to fit the narrative, Endymion) cradling her as she slept was a role reversal, but.

Well, Gretchen had studied Greek myths in uni (where else would she learn the legends of Selene and Endymion, and Eros and Psyche, for that matter?) and…

She knew what awaited her if she attempted to interfere in a match blessed by the moon herself. Quietly, she sat back to watch Elliot tend to his girl, even as Jesper wrapped up his report.

On Mount Olympus, in the floating village of Olympus- just high enough to view the land alone- the Titaness Selene knelt in front of a pool of water. A handful of her many daughters were cavorting nearby, her husband, Endymion, slumbered with another two or three daughters arranged around and on him. Much as she loved her family, Selene focused on the mortals. The woman, Gretchen, had realized that the man she’d been pursuing was Eros-blessed, and descended from Endymion and her. By their only mortal child, Elysia.

Young Celine was the reverse. Born of a collateral line of Psyche, Selene herself had blessed her with a sense of night time wonder.

The others were blessed by their pantheons, too. Tsukiyomi, the Japanese god of the night, had blessed Takashi Shirogane before he left for the far reaches of outer space. Belzeneff, the feline god of shadows and Tsukiyomi’s brother had blessed young Keith Kogane. The Court of Angels high council member, the Archangel Michael had blessed Hunk Garrett and Lance McClain, Hunk only because the Hawaiian gods had been sleeping for more than the past century, their worshippers dying out like a slowly guttering candle. St. Albert, a canonized saint and anointed member of the Court of Angels, had blessed little Katherine Holt when she determined she would find out what happened to her brother and father.

But that wasn’t why Selene was watching. Wasn’t why Endymion woke from his nap and padded over to drape himself over her back and shoulders, sleepily nuzzling at her nape. Turning her head, Selene nuzzled him back. They weren’t worried, yet. But with Shirogane, Kogane, McClain, Garrett and Holt, Celine, Elliot, their friends, his brother, and Alexander Rivali, they had the most diverse Pact of Heroes since the birth of the Knights of Malta.

Important things were stirring, and they would stretch from now into many tomorrows to come.

Not, mused the Titaness, that the Blessed knew this. Especially Sekhmet’s Chosen. No, they would learn of it, in time and when needed, because for now, they had to prepare for war.

In any case, Jesper and Celine had needed time away from Arizona to _breathe,_ so Elliot had offered them his home. With the satellite done and the PR groundwork laid, they just needed time to recover.

Of all the Blessed, Jesper Erickson was the first to receive a visit from their patron. Even Sekhmet’s Chosen, the mechanical lion beasts, had yet to do so. Jesper was dozing in Elliot’s spare room, trying to ignore that Celine and Elliot were canoodling in the master, when he received a tap to the forehead.

Jerking awake, he discovered that a blond man with meaty fingers and a blue-eyed scowl was peering down at him. As he tried to regulate his breathing, he was shocked to receive a light slap to the jaw, before the man said gruffly

“I’m Tyr, the sky god of your ancestors, brat.” Nodding, as the tap and slap had tingled like a god’s touch would, Jesper listened as Tyr rumbled

“You shamed yourself, boy. Asked that fancy civilian to stay all wrong. Don’t be afraid of what others will say, our domain is a heady, risky thing. Life is a battlefield, conquer it.” With that, the grumpy god faded, leaving Jesper to think. _Really_ think.

He never told anyone what happened. At least, not right away. Maybe he should have, should have spared his friends finding out such thing in such a fashion.

At any rate, it was Wes Moore, actually, who received a sign of his Blessing next. It wasn’t anything big or flashy, just a Celtic knot on the package of a part he purchased. His patron, the Celtic war god Cu Chulainn, had rushed the shipping because he knew it would help. He popped into being beside his Chosen long enough to see his happiness, popping away in time that Wes just glimpsed him out of the corner of his eye.

Keith Kogane was doubting himself and his abilities, and Belzeneff, despite the distance, used one of his shadows to chase an Altean mouse in the right direction of what Keith needed- for Shiro to recognize that he was down on himself. Seeing his own opportunity, Tsukiyomi gently spread the aura of his night until Shiro actually spoke with Keith, both of them opening to each other for more reasons than that they _should._ Even if by a gods will, they were communicating better than ever.

Wesley Moore wasn’t the next to be visited by a god, but he _was_ the next to note that Elliot and Celine weren’t simply a good match. They were warm and respectful to each other, but playfully so. Celine’s warm heart and Elliot’s careful strength had and would play their parts in the ‘Fuck the Garrison’ family. _His_ patron, Albertus Magnus of the Court of Angels, took note of his thoughts- as they played out over his face- nodded to himself and nudged a little bit more information his way.

Michael, Archangel of soldiers and one of the Most High- the ruling council of the Court of Angels- curiously studied Danilo Medina. The man _was_ a study of contradictions, cunning but not _smart,_ loyal but occasionally immature, equally as ready to die with his friends as commit to his lover and her child. Mohammed, the patron of the city that was Medina, long ago, also looked at this mortal askance. Despite agreeing it was curious and that such a mortal was worthy as the others in his Pact, both deities did not come to blows over who would give him their Blessing. No, they silently agreed to give him half their Blessings, the other half given to the boy he’d chosen to be a father to.

The very first Patron to choose a Champion was Sekhmet, who had known of the Blue Lion long before the Paladins of Voltron discovered her. Lionesses both, they agreed that when the time came, she would carry the Blessing to the rest of her Pride. It was through Blue and Sekhmet, naturally, that the other deities knew to bestow their Blessings before the young knights’ departure.

With the Blessed, though, there was one other whose Patron was not pleased with them. Alexander Rivali was flying a solo flight-sim when his namesake, the Conqueror, Alexander the Great, materialized in the co-pilots seat.

Rivali yelped as his sim froze. Alexander shook his head and scolded

“You misbehaving child, you know there’s much to do if you wish to repent your wrongdoing!” Wide eyed, Rivali winced as Alexander continued

“However, you’re on track to fix it. Keep framing things in a personal context, if you have to, so you can understand what’s going on.” Although a stunned Rivali didn’t see it, Alexander was laughing at his expression as he fizzled out.

Last to know of the new iteration of Selene and Endymion was Keith Kogane. And how it happened was surprising.

After the Garrison finally acknowledged what was happening and recruited fighter pilots to bring to Arus for training, Celine, Elliot, Jesper, Wesley, Danilo and Alexander Rivali headed out as crew members. Julian accompanied them as a staff director, having reconciled his differences with Jesper.

The Paladins were standing around, waiting to greet the space pilots, when the door opened and Celine bolted, leaping into Keith’s arms, crying as he whirled her around. While everyone else stood frozen Elliot Woolf strode over, sighing

“Honey, we talked about this. Prodigy hasn’t seen you in months, and Shiro in over a _year.”_ Sheepishly, she backed up once Keith put her down, taking Elliot’s hand as the others came over to greet Shiro. Jesper, Wes and Dani hugged him, Elliot stepping in to stop them from overwhelming him.

Keith was a little stunned, sure, but he liked Elliot. Liked that he cared about Celine (which he found out when he and his best friend secreted themselves away for a few hours to talk) and that he cared about Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyomi: god of the moon (Japanese)  
> Belzeneff: cat-like god of shadows (Japanese)  
> Sekmet: Lion goddess of Egypt, first lieutenant of Ra (other aspect is Hathor the cow goddess)  
> Tyr: first sky god of the Germanic peoples (was replaced by Wodan/Wotan)  
> Mohammed: Prophet and founder of Islam  
> Court of Angels: Collection of all angels from the Bible, reside in Caelum, a mystical city floating above Jerusalem on a different layer of reality. Angels use their male aspect as men have more power in the mortal realm than women, all have a female aspect but are also harshly practical about doing their work  
> Most High: Archangels. Only ones to have contact with God, Lucifer sits on the council as needed (his realm is on a different layer of reality beneath Jerusalem).  
> Michael: Archangel of soldiers  
> St. Albert: Patron saint of science  
> Endymion: Mortal hero of ancient Greece. Beloved of Selene, he sired fifty daughters on her  
> Selene: Titan of the Moon, sister of Helios (the Sun) and Eos (the Dawn), had fifty daughters by Endymion  
> Alexander the Great: Roman Emperor and Conqueror, one of the most legendary military rulers ever.  
> Pact of Heroes: a group working on a cause or quest, such as Jason’s Argonauts


End file.
